Kyle
by Lady Rita
Summary: Kyle is a fourteen year old boy who has amnesia. He doesn't remember who he is or where he comes from. Please give this story a chance if you don't mind yaoi or male x male later on nothing too graphic I promise


Lady Rita: okay this is my first story that I've shared with anyone outside my family. I'm extremely nervous and scared to let anybody read my writing.

Jack: That be because it sucks man.

Gina: *slaps* That is precisely the kind of criticism she doesn't need.

Jack: Ouch! Fine I be going to take a nap then.

Gina: *sighs* Anyways lets get the disclaimer out of the way. Rita doesn't own any characters from any franchises whatsoever. She only owns her own ideas and characters. All others belong exclusively to their owners. Also a warning in this story the main character will fall in love with another person of the same gender. That's right it's male x male so if you don't like that TURN AWAY NOW. You've been warned.

Lady Rita: Okay I think that's it, *deep breath* I can do this. I hope you enjoy this. I am looking forward to feedback but please no flames I only want constructive criticism so I can improve my writing. If enough people review and like this I'll possibly post the next chapter too. Okay onto the story!

Chapter One

"Ow my head!" Kyle sat up and held his throbbing head. He blinked and looked around him. "This doesn't look like Paradise World. Aw crap, where am I?" Around the blonde boy was a forest filled with tall trees and mushrooms. Behind him he noticed a glistening white temple of some sort. "Huh? What's that?" Curious, he stood up and walked towards it. Walking up the steps, he marveled at the architecture. He was looking down off the balcony when he heard something. It sounded like little wings flapping. Wanting to know what it was, he turned around. Only to be faced with a speeding ball of light heading straight for him. Kyle's eyes widened, and he let out a scream as the light yelled, "Look out!" Funny, Kyle thought, that sounded like a girl's voice just before he fell over the balcony railing. He barely let out a gasp as he fell towards the ground. He braced himself for impact, only to find he never hit the ground. He looked around , seeing that he was floating inches from the ground. "What?" He was confused as to what stopped his descent. "Oh thank Goddess, I caught you in time!" The voice from before spoke as he was gently let down. "Who said that?" Kyle asked the air, not expecting a reply. "I did! Are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you!" The light from earlier was suddenly right in front of the boy. Kyle jumped back in surprise, and the light giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name's Ezri, I'm a fairy." Sure enough as he looked closer, Kyle saw the little white wings that fluttered. He smiled, happy to have found a friend in the middle of nowhere. "Nice to meet you Ezri. My name's Kyle. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where we are would you?" "Of course! We're in Faerie Wood, my home. Unfortunately, my home's currently being overrun with Droblins." The little fairy shook angrily at the name. "Droblins? What are those?" "Oh they're horrible monsters with red skin and sharp teeth. Basically they're made from demons and goblins. They're strong, but not too bright." "Oh, so that is why you were so frantic? You were trying to get away from them?" Ezri nodded, "Exactly. Oh no! I was trying to fly away but I've led them-" Kyle jumped as they were suddenly surrounded by Droblins. "Back here." Ezri finished quietly, shooting an 'I'm sorry' glance at the blonde. Kyle just readied himself though. One of the creatures ran towards him, and Ezri gasped in horror. Only for her eyes to widen as the Droblin was sent flying and hit the ground some feet away. She looked over toward Kyle to see his hands glowing blue, and a determined look on his face. The rest of the Droblins saw their fallen kin, then screeched and launched themselves at the boy. Kyle easily took them all down without breaking a sweat. After they had disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, he turned back to Ezri. She squealed, "That was amazing! You kicked their red hides!" Kyle blushed at the fairy's praise, and awkwardly rubbed his arm. "Uh thanks. So why were you flying away from those creeps? What happened?" Ezri sighed, her wings drooping. "Well, like I said before, those idiots have overrun my home. All the other fairies were captured. Including my closest friend, Lula. I was the only one that managed to escape. I tried to free my fellow fairies but a Droblin spotted me. He chased me, and tired to capture me too. That's when I bumped into you." Kyle was silent for a moment taking in this new information. "Well then, let's finish what you started." "R-really? You would do that? You'd help me even though I almost got you killed?" "Of course Ezri. I know you didn't lead them here purposely. Besides, you're my friend now. I want to help you free the other fairies." "Okay I'll lead you to where they're being kept."

So, with Ezri leading the way, the two carefully began to free the captive fairies. They'd been doing pretty well so far, and Ezri told Kyle they only had a few fairies left to free. "Lula must be with the fairy elder." Ezri whispered to Kyle as they peered around a corner to check for Droblins. Kyle nodded, and then tiptoed past a couple sleeping guards that were in front of an ornate looking door. Ezri and Kyle exchanged a look and made a silent agreement. Kyle pushed open the door and slid inside. He gazed around the room until his eyes landed on a cage. "Lula! Elder!" Ezri fluttered over to the two fairies immediately. She tried desperately to open the cage, but it was no use. "That won't work. Maybe there's a key..." Kyle trailed off as his eyes landed on a lever across the room. "Or a switch!" Gleefully he ran over and pulled on the lever. There was a sound of something being released, and then the bars of the cage slid up. "You did it child! We're free!" Lula exclaimed as her and the elder flew out of the cage. "It seems you've also found your partner Ezri." The elder stated in a knowing tone. Ezri gasped, "No way! Elder do you really think so?" She glanced over at the blonde who was getting acquainted with Lula. He would giggle as she flew around his head and tickled his ears. "Yes Ezri. I can already feel the powerful connection the two of you share. I believe you feel it too. And so does he, although he may not know it yet. Take care of him child, and share your wisdom with him." Ezri nodded and promised, "I will fairy elder." The elder smiled and turned to Lula. "Lula enough playing around. We must leave this place at once. Or do you enjoy caged life?" Lula immediately gasped in horror. "No! I hate it! I'm coming elder! See you later Ezri! Nice to have met you Kyle! Come by to play some time!" She waved and then the two winged creatures swiftly made their exit.

"Thank you so much for helping me free the fairies Kyle! I couldn't have done it without you." "It wasn't that difficult. I'm glad your people are free. But, now I'm at a standstill." Kyle frowned suddenly. "What? What do you mean?" "I mean I'm so far from home I'm not sure if I'm even in the right world or not. I mean this certainly isn't Paradise World, that's for sure." "You're from a different world? Wow, I knew there were others, but I've never met anyone who was from one. Oh, but Kyle, the fairy elder told me something very important I need to share with you." "Okay I'm listening." "Alright. You see we fairies we're of course magical creatures, and we have special abilities for healing and such. Every fairy is eventually assigned a partner to help and guide for life. Some fairies don't meet their life partner for years, while others can find them when the partner is merely an infant. The species of the partner doesn't matter, though most are human. Anyways, the elder told me that you are destined to be my life partner Kyle! Isn't this great? Now I will always be by your side as your friend and traveling companion!" Kyle gaped, taken aback by his new friend suddenly becoming his permanent lifelong partner. "Wow, this is amazing Ezri. Well I am happy we won't have to part ways when I find a way home. To tell you the truth, I already feel really close to you. Good to have you Ezri!" Kyle held out his hand to her, and she floated into it giggling. The two companions froze as they heard footsteps rapidly approaching the room. "Kyle hide!" Ezri hissed at the blonde. Kyle quickly found a large pillar that was twice as thick around as he was. He ducked behind it quickly as Ezri followed him and dove inside the pocket of his turquoise hoodie.

No sooner had they hidden that the doors swung open and a figure strolled inside. Kyle peeked around the pillar, curious about who it was. He hadn't seen any humans yet, and he wondered if maybe the figure may be one. He certainly didn't look like a human though. His hair that defied gravity seemed to be gelled to stay that way in the shape of a flame. It was a crimson red with streaks of orange in it. His reddish skin was adorned with a red bodysuit that was sleeveless. He wore boots and elbow-length gloves that matched his outfit. The only piece of clothing that wasn't red was his cape. It was black and spread out around him making the man seem graceful. The collared part of the cape was pointed up and it made Kyle think of Dracula. Was this guy a vampire? He forced down a snicker, and watched the man stride up to the cage. "So how are my prisoners doing today?" His eyes landed on the now empty cage. Kyle noted they were red as well. He let out and inhuman screech that caused Kyle to cover his ears, and Ezri to hide deeper in his pocket. At the sound of the screech a pair of Droblins ran in. "Idiots! You let the fairies escape? You're useless all of you! How am I supposed to get the information I need now!" The Droblins were all trembling in fear of the man now. Even Kyle felt his knees wobble. One of the creatures was stupid enough to speak up. It grunted a message to him and the mans face showed surprise before it turned back to anger. "What nonsense are you spouting now? A boy freed the fairies you say? A mere child?" Kyle covered his mouth to stop the gasp and he felt Ezri shift in his pocket. The man picked the creature up by the throat and shook him. Then his anger seemed to calm a bit. "Very well, I will spare you of my wrath if you find this 'boy' and bring him to me. But, if you fail and I find out you're lying, your punishment will be so severe, you'll wish I'd killed you. Got that?" The Droblin rapidly nodded his head. "Good." The man smiled and threw the Droblin to the floor. "Well? What are you idiots standing around for? Go! Find the child and deliver him here!" He yelled at the others who quickly scrambled away, dragging the stunned one behind them.

After the doors had shut, Kyle watched as the man turned his back to them. Ezri flew out of his pocket, and gave him a worried and guilty glance. She was now wishing she'd never asked for Kyle's help to free her people. It would be her fault if her partner was caught and tortured, or worse. The man in the room gave off a frightening and dark aura, one that reeked of pure evil. Whereas his fairy was thinking negative thoughts, Kyle was trying to remain optimistic. Maybe they could sneak out the doors while the guy's back was turned. It was risky but it was worth a try. He did seem to be sulking over in that corner. Exhaling silently, Kyle decided to give it a shot. He checked one more time to make sure the guy was turned around. It wouldn't do to sneak out only to be seen the minute he steps out from the pillar. Luckily for him, the man was still grumbling under his breath and making gestures with his hands. Kyle signaled to Ezri that they were gonna make a break for it. She nodded although she had a bad feeling in her wings. Stealthily, Kyle slipped out from his hiding spot and inched toward the doors. His heart pounded as he kept an eye on the man that would most likely kill him if he was caught. Finally he got to the doors and pushed them open, just enough to slip through. He thanked every deity he knew that they were silent, and didn't squeak. As silently as he could he slipped out and shut the door behind him. Seeing as the hall was clear he ran down it and around the corner. This hall was also empty along with the room in the middle of it. Kyle ducked inside the empty room and threw himself against the nearest wall. His legs gave out and he sank down onto his bottom. "Kyle are you alright?" Ezri fluttered about his head worriedly. "I'll be fine. Just give me a minute. Wow, this room is amazing it's got a spring, and it gives off a serene feeling. It makes you forget that we're being hunted by a madman and his cronies." Kyle stood up and wandered over to the spring. He sat near the edge, and dipped his hand in. "I've always loved water. It relaxes me, so if I'm stressed or upset, I go swimming or take a bath. Sometimes I feel as though I have a special connection with water. It's too bad we can't stay. I'd love to take a dip here." "Yes, it is amazing. But we have to keep moving to avoid the Droblins." "Yeah although I'm not too worried about them. It's mr. Anger issues that I'm worried about." Ezri nodded a guilty look on her face again. Kyle noticed, "Ezri, what's wrong?" "Huh? Oh er nothing. Just forget about it! Let's get going!" Kyle gave her a strange look but let the matter drop.

The next few minutes were the most anxious of Kyle's life. They snuck and crept past the Droblins, heading toward the entrance. Ezri figured if they could make it there, they'd be home free. Then Ezri finally stopped when she saw the entrance. Unfortunately there was a group of Droblins blocking it. "There's our ticket out of here. Argh! We'll never be able to slip past those idiots though." Kyle agreed it did seem hopeless as he looked around. "Wait a minute! Ezri look at that!" Kyle pointed above them where there was a thin plank of wood that went across the room and out the top of the doors leading outside. "That could work. Oh, but you'd have to be an excellent tight rope walker to not fall. Are you good at balancing Kyle?" Kyle climbed the ladder that led to the plank before shrugging. "Not really. I've practiced something like this once or twice at home. But how hard could it be?"

Apparently, extremely hard Kyle grimaced as he caught himself from falling for a tenth time. Sweat dripped down the boy's face from concentrating so hard. "Maybe you can try sliding across while sitting down." Ezri suggested. Kyle shook his head, "it's too narrow, I'd fall for sure. It's okay though, I'm halfway there." Ezri nodded and watched the boy carefully for signs of falling, ready to catch him with her magic if need be. One foot forward, then the other. Kyle kept repeating this mantra as he crossed. Without warning, the man from before came stomping into the room. Kyle gasped and wobbled, barely catching himself. "You idiots! You still haven't found him! How hard is it to find a child? Unless maybe, there isn't one and you've been deceiving me!" He hissed, smacking the wall hard with his fist. Kyle wobbled again, but this time he didn't catch himself. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as he fell over the edge. Ezri looked on in horror, too late to catch him with her magic. Kyle fell straight into the man's outstretched arms. The Droblins gasped in surprise and even their leader seemed confused. Kyle was dazed, and didn't move in the white-haired man's arms. Then the man let out a laugh, "so it appears you lot were telling the truth. I suppose that means you get to live now." Kyle seemed to snap out of his trance at the man's voice. Immediately, he tried to scramble out of his arms. The man only tightened his grip and shook his head. "Naughty naughty. Where do you think you're going you little scamp? You've caused me quite a bit of trouble, you know. Honestly, freeing all the fairies that I took so long capturing." "We freed them together." Ezri piped up, floating down from the rafters. "Ooh, there's still a fairy left. I wonder why you haven't flown away with the others though. I suppose it doesn't matter. Well boy looks like you get to live. However, don't think you're getting off scot-free. I still have to punish you." He grinned at Kyle who shrank back uncomfortable. "No! You leave Kyle alone you red-haired freak! He's my life partner and I won't allow you to harm him!" Ezri began pulling at the man's hair who growled and tried swatting her away. This caused him to loosen his grip on Kyle, who immediately kicked his way out of the sadist's arms. He stumbled a bit, managing to catch himself and straightened up. He whipped around to see Ezri messing up the man's hair. He held out his hands for the little fairy who released the man's hair, and flew into them. "Thanks Ezri. Now let's get out of here!" Kyle blasted the Droblins that were in their way, and rushed toward the door. There was a flash of fire, and the strange man appeared before them. Kyle gasped and ground to a halt just before he crashed into him. Then he glared at him, "Get out of our way! We're leaving!" His hands tightened into fists as they glowed blue in threat. The man merely smiled at this new knowledge of the boy. "My my, and here I thought you were just a powerless little child. But you have certainly surprised me boy. I suppose you're wondering who I am, and why I captured the fairies. We'll allow me to introduce myself. I am Shakaku, the demon lord who presides over these lands. And what is your name boy?" Kyle glared some more and replied, "It's Kyle. For your information I'm not powerless, nor am I afraid to fight to defend myself. So unless you'd like to find out how much power I have, I suggest you move." Shakaku raised a brow at the brave but foolish boy before him. This boy Kyle was starting to intrigue him. Of course he didn't comply with Kyle's command, crossing his arms and standing his ground. "Well then Fairy Child, by all means, show me what you've got." His lips curled upwards as his eyes darkened with malicious intent. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Kyle released twin energy balls at the demon lord, who dodged one, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the other. He made a slight grimace as the energy ball tore a hole in his ensemble. "Impressive. But can you do this Fairy Child?" Shakaku smirked before summoning some red fireballs that floated magically. Kyle watched them warily, then his eyes widened as they shot towards him. "Kyle watch out!" Ezri cried as she looked on too horrified to move. He braced himself for the pain and cried out when dozens of burns tore across his skin. He only felt the pain for a minute though because he was surrounded by a blue glow, and then his skin healed up perfectly, without scars. He gaped and he wasn't the only one as Ezri and Shakaku also stared in shock and amazement at the miraculously healing boy. "Interesting. You healed yourself completely without a scratch, and you don't appear to be tired at all. You must be very powerful to use such power." He commented while he looked Kyle up and down in a new way that Ezri didn't care for at all. "Whoa how did I do that?" Kyle looked at himself in wonder, also not sure how he was able to achieve such a feat. "Worry about that later! Right now, let's get out of here!" Ezri snapped and covered them both in a golden light. Shakaku snapped out of his musing and dove for them, but was too late as they vanished.

Kyle let out a yelp as he landed on a mushroom back in Faerie Wood. "Whoa, did you just teleport us?" Kyle asked Ezri who nodded, and fell into Kyle's outstretched hand. "Yes...but...it..takes...a...lot...of...energy...for...a...fairy...to...tele...port." She answered, trying to muster her strength. Kyle patted his friend in a comforting manner, before putting her in his pocket again. "It's okay Ezri, we should be safe for-" Kyle stopped as he heard the grunting of the Droblins along with the demon lords voice. "Go on you lugs! They couldn't have gotten very far! Find them and bring them to me alive! No one tricks Shakaku!" Kyle cursed under his breath and took off deeper into the woods. He could hear the scuffling of feet behind him as he ran with Ezri resting safely in his pocket. He came to a clearing that seemed to be in the middle of the woods, and the only way back was the way he'd come. "Shoot! We're trapped!" He kicked a nearby rock and it made a splash. Peeking over the brush, Kyle saw there was a small pond. "I hope this works." He muttered before he took a deep breath and dove in. Kyle quickly swam to the bottom, and stayed there, making sure to cover his pocket so Ezri wouldn't drown. He heard muffled grunts and made out the shapes of the Droblins. Surprisingly, he heard the voice of Shakaku very clearly even though he was underwater. It was like he wasn't underwater at all. "Idiots! Go find him and stop wasting my time!" Shakaku roared before vanishing in a flash of flame. Slowly, the Droblins followed suit, and Kyle waited a few more seconds to make sure they were really gone. Then he surfaced. He gasped in air, although strangely, he seemed to have plenty of oxygen in his lungs. He let Ezri out, who fluttered out of his pocket her strength slowly returning. "Wow that was a close one! It's a good thing you can hold your breath for so long Kyle! I've never seen a human that can hold their breath for such a long time. It was like you didn't even need to breathe at all!" Kyle looked down at the water, "Yeah. And I feel rejuvenated too."

After Kyle had gotten out of the water, he sat on the grass to get dried by the sun. "Ezri, there's something I need to tell you-about me." Kyle started, his teal blue eyes gazing into his partner. "Kyle, whatever you need to tell me you can. You can tell me anything; we're partners and need to be able to trust each other. I would never judge you you know." Kyle let out a sigh, "I know. I do trust you Ezri, which is why I'm telling you this. There are a lot of things that I can do that normal humans can't and I'm not sure why. You see when my friends from Paradise World found me, I knew nothing about myself. The only thing I remembered was my name and my age. I have no idea where I come from, or who I really am. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever remember my parents or where I live." "I'm sure you will Kyle. You just need to have faith in yourself. Let your heart guide you. Now, we can't stay here. In the open the Droblins will surely spot us." Ezri mused as she thought then suddenly perked up getting an idea. "I've got it! We'll go to Fairies' Cove, that where I live with all the others. We'll be safe there since my home is protected by a magical barrier. Come on, follow me!" Kyle nodded and followed after his partner.

The Fairies' Cove was amazing, like a secret grove read about only in fairy tales. Scattered around the grove were houses that had been carved out of the thick trees. Everything seemed so calm and tranquil. Nothing was man made here, it was all made by nature. "Ezri! And Kyle hey! I was wondering when you two would make it back here! I've been waiting all day you know!" Both boy and fairy looked up to see a girl with yellow hair and eyes that seemed to be about Kyle's age. Kyle looked confused, but Ezri just sighed. "Gee sorry Lula. We were kind of busy losing those red demons of Shakaku, and the fire demon himself. I figured this would be the safest place to take Kyle since they can't sense him in here." The blonde seemed taken aback as he stammered. "L-Lula?! That's Lula?" Lula blinked and looked over to Ezri. "You mean you didn't tell him? Wow that would be the first thing I told my partner." "Shut up Lula! Like I said, we were being chased, and I didn't exactly have time to bring it up! I was going to tell him!" Kyle turned to Ezri. "Tell me what?" "I'll show you." There was a bright flash of light and then there was a girl with purple hair and eyes standing in the spot where Ezri had been. "Ezri, is that really you?" "Of course it's me silly. This is just my human form. We can pretty much switch back and forth between the two whenever we want. Just one of the advantages of being a fairy." She giggled, winking at Kyle who blushed a bit. "So even the fairy elder has a human form?" "Yep! She is after all mother of the Queen of the Fairies! The Queen is the current ruler of all the fairies." "Oh please girls. I haven't been called that in some time." The voice of a woman came from beside them. "Queen!" "Hello young man. Ah Kyle was it? My mother explained to me what happened. I suppose you came for a visit hm? Although, I would've expected you to have started out on your journey already my dear." The queen replied with a slight frown. Her Snow White hair framed her face and fell in spirals down her back. Her eyes were like her hair white with silver specks in them and in the light of the setting sun, they seemed to sparkle. "Oh about that your majesty-" "Your majesty? Please Kyle just call me Solara. There's no need for such formalities with me young one. You did risk your life to save us after all. I owe you my eternal thanks for saving my people. Alright then Solara. You see..."

Solara's face seemed thoughtful after Kyle's explanation. Shakaku is after you hm? Although I can see why. Being able to heal so quickly like that is an amazing ability Kyle. I am certain not many humans possess it. Even as the most powerful Fairy my magic is limited. If I had healed like you had so quickly, all my magic would be drained and I would be tired. Also your connection to water is interesting. How it revigorates and refreshes you, almost like a liquid energy source. Clearly, you are not just human Kyle. I can sense a magical energy from your body. It's not like Fairy magic though. It is quite different, however it is powerful." "I always knew I was different from my friends. I mean one of my friends, she's a Princess and a powerful sorceress, er well in training. But I liked her the most because her powers seemed to be like mine. My other friends had powers also, but they weren't like mine and Rita's. Also they were amazed that I could stay underwater the longest, without even needing to breathe. Sometimes I think I could even stay in there for an hour or more without having to breathe. It's weird how it feels natural and right when I'm in the water. Like I'm right at home." Solara nodded, "Yes I believe Kyle, that this is a hint to your past. Your connection to the water must hold a clue to your lost memories. However, we shall worry about this tomorrow. For now, come join us for a feast and the Selection Ball." "Selection Ball?" "Yep! Right after a Fairy finds his or her partner, a ball is held in celebration for the new partners. Every fairy comes and everyone has a great time! It's the best!" "It's also Lula's favorite time." Ezri whispered to Kyle who smiled. "Enough chitchat! Let's get this party started!" Lula exclaimed while the other three laughed at the fairy's enthusiasm. "Okay okay. Let's prepare the food and refreshments Kyle." "Sure, sounds like fun."

Kyle was exhausted as he laid down on the special fairy bed in the Fairies' Cove. The ball had been wonderful, but tiring. That Lula sure had a lot of energy. She had danced pretty much the entire night, and Kyle danced at least ten songs with her. Although he was horrible at dancing, with Lula being so excellent at it it made him seem like a pro. It was kind of embarrassing to be beaten in slow dancing by a girl, a fairy girl no less. In the bed beside him slept Ezri in her human form. He had to admit she was beautiful, but he didn't have any romantic feelings for her, just platonic. She was sort of like an older sister that would keep him out of trouble. At least he had someone that would stick by him he smiled. (I'd better get to sleep now. I don't want to be tired if we have to run again tomorrow.) he yawned once and then closed his eyes.

~in Kyle's dream~

"Huh? Where am I? Hello?" Kyle called out as he was surrounded by water. Like before though, he didn't feel panicked at all. In fact he could breathe just fine. "What's going on?" He asked himself. "Hello young one. I know you must have questions. They will be answered in time." "What? Who said that?" Kyle looked up to see a woman appear in front of him. She was gorgeous with flowing blue hair that appeared to move with the water itself. Her eyes were a sea blue and her slender body was wrapped in a white gown with off the shoulder sleeves and blue trim at the bottom. Atop her hair was a shining silver and aqua blue crown, and on her wrist she wore a bracelet full of different colored blue stones. With one look at her kind eyes and relaxed posture Kyle knew this woman wouldn't hurt him. "Who are you? Am I dreaming?" The woman laughed a gentle sound and her voice was just as soothing. "So many questions you have young one. I shall answer all I can. I am known as Sarvanna, Queen of the sea nymphs. You are dreaming as well Kyle." "What? Queen? And how do you know my name your majesty?" "No need for formalities Kyle. You may just call me Sarvanna, we are close you could say. Or at least we were." Sarvanna replied a flash of something akin to sorrow in her eyes before it was gone. "Were? So I knew you before Sarvanna?" "Yes, you and I were very close. However, I did not come to discuss casualties from the past I'm afraid. I came to warn you of the coming danger." "If you came to tell me about Shakaku you're a little late. He's already after me, especially since I did that little healing trick. Hey wait; since you know about me, would you know how I was able to heal myself like that? And why I don't seem to need to breathe underwater? Please I really want to remember who I am." Kyle pleaded with the Queen. Sarvanna seemed a bit troubled by this information. "Shakaku? I do not know who you're talking about my child. I did not sense this Shakaku, but I will do my best to find out all I can about him. As for your abilities, I am afraid I cannot tell you now. It is too soon to tell you. Just beware of the black demons. They will be after you, and you mustn't let them capture you. Otherwise disastrous things may happen to this world." "Black demons? Why are they after me? And how do I defeat them?" "I'm sorry. I cannot tell you everything now, young one. I can tell you how to defeat the black demons though. If they are exposed to light or get hit on their backsides, they shall fall. I have to go now my child. Just one last thing." Before Kyle could ask what, Sarvanna pulled him into a hug. Kyle almost tensed, but it somehow felt right hugging the Queen. Besides, they'd been friends before he lost his memories right? He hugged her back and then the Queen pulled back, tears in her blue-green eyes. "Be safe my Kyle." She pecked his forehead and stroked his face once before she was gone. Kyle felt saddened that she had to leave so soon, and wondered if he'd see her again. He could already feel himself slipping away to the real world.


End file.
